


Almost like a dream

by madswritings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I was asked to write something very fluffly, so YA romance I guess, so here it is, very shy reader, young Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: You always admired Percival from afar. After all, you’re in different Ilvermorny Houses so it’s almost like being a different species, but one day fate decides she likes you. | As per request on Tumblr





	Almost like a dream

“Miss, could you please repeat what I just said?” Your teacher is standing next to you and you snap out of your thoughts turning your eyes to her. You feel eyes of everyone in the classroom on you and your face begins to redden.  
“Um… Charms, levitation.” You start strongly then you understand that you missed at least ten minutes of the lecture. Your voice becomes weaker. “Pillows and… and stuff…” You voice dies in your throat and you hear your classmates silently chuckling while the teacher doesn’t look as amused as they are.  
“I expect more from you.” She says sternly and you nod knowing your face is as red as the rising sun.  
“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” You mutter not raising your eyes back to your teacher and she stands there for a moment then exhales through her nose and starts walking away resuming her speech. Apparently now she was covering water charms and you feel like a bigger fool than before.  
“You were staring again.” Your friend, Joanna, who’s sitting on your right, whispers. You look at her somehow feeling your face won’t regain its normal color any time soon.  
“What? No way!” You whisper back trying to be nonchalant and pretend you don’t know what she’s talking about but you do know and your face, still red as fire, shows it.  
“You were daydreaming again, weren’t you?” She asks and you start mumbling meekly that no, you weren’t but it’s also a lie. “He’ll notice one day and you’ll have to tell him everything or else-“  
“Or else what? He’ll turn me into a frog or something?” You ask almost angrily. Even the thought that you could be confronted by Percival Graves about your staring makes you embarrassed and thus angry. Suddenly you notice that you were rude and sigh heavily. “Sometimes I wish he actually did it.” You mutter and Joanna chuckles.  
“I think he likes you too.” She says and you raise your eyes to her, tired and exhausted and hopeless.  
“You just say that to make me feel better. He doesn’t even look into my general direction, there’s no way he even noticed I exists.” You whisper and for a moment you both fall silent when teacher passes your desk. “And also, we’re from different Houses, apart from Charms and Potions, we don’t even have classes together.” You add and Joanna sighs heavily, she’ scribbling notes now so neither of you would look you’re not listening to the teacher.  
“But you do share two classes and I’m sure he noticed you just now when teacher caught you staring at him.” She whispers and you feel your face redden again.  
“Thanks for being so supportive.” You hiss at her invoking a smile in Joanna’s face.  
Since she says nothing you both return to paying attention to the lecture and you try your hardest not to stare at Graves again. Not only you’re sure he will eventually notice it if you do it too often, but also everyone else might notice it too and you wouldn’t hear the end of it. Your House might not be as nasty as Graves’ would. After all, Wampuses always seem to be loud and proud while your House, Pukwudgie, is the calmest one and probably most tolerant one too.  
Suddenly a little ball of paper lands on your desk and you take it, then look around, but you only see bowed heads because everyone is now writing teacher’s instructions. You look at the paper then unravel is seeing five words of doom scribbled there.  
 _Tell him or I will._  
You hardly swallow and look around once more, trying to figure out who threw this note. Was it your classmate or someone from Wampus? You feel your hands shaking and you push the note into your cloak’s pocket. You try to concentrate on the lecture and writing but everything seems to pass in a blur right until the bell rings.  
Everyone start gathering their things and you do too, still trying to see if anyone is looking at you with knowledge in their eyes but no one pays any attention to you.  
“I have to go to the library first, I’ll meet you in class.” Joanna says and you nod to her just before she rushes out.  
Silently you try to gather your things completely lost in your own thoughts and when you think you got everything you leave the classroom trying to remember what lecture you have next.  
“I had a schedule somewhere.” You mutter trying to hold your books in your hands and shuffle through your pockets to find a piece of paper.  
Suddenly you feel your books starting to fall and you try to hold them from doing just that but your hand gets tangled in your pocket and you close your eyes just before all books but one crash on the floor. You sigh deeply, then open your eyes, finally pull your hand out of your pocket and kneel to gather your books and papers that are now scattered around you. And, obviously, Wampuses just have to come when you’re basically blocking the hallway. You already hear them laughing and you have a feeling they are laughing at you but you try to ignore the laughter and these stupid thoughts while you try your hardest to quickly gather what you dropped.  
As Wampuses are about to pass you, you notice a pair of legs stop by you and a voice say:  
“Go on, I’ll catch up.”  
Oh no – that’s the only thought that crosses your mind and you don’t dare to look who it is and why he stopped.  
“Let me help you with that.” He says again after his classmates leave and when he squats to help you out you see it’s Percival. You forget how to breathe, how to blink, how to move and how to function like a normal human being in general.  
In complete silence you watch Graves gathering your books while you just stare like a sheep. Finally, he notices that something is not right and stops, raising his eyes to you. You feel like you can drown in that deep brown of his eyes and you finally inhale when your lungs start burning from lack of oxygen.  
“Is everything okay?” He asks and raises an eyebrow when he notices your heavy breathing. You are so embarrassed you feel like dying.  
“Y-yes, I’m okay, just a bit clumsy I guess.” You mumble but Percival keeps looking at you almost concerned.  
“Are you sure?” He asks and you nod trying not to stare at his face so close to you.  
“Alright then.” He says pretty unsure about the truthfulness of your answer but he picks up the last book and then stands up. It’s your que to stand up too but as you do, you feel slightly dizzy. Percival sees your unsure footing and grabs you by your elbow now obviously concerned.  
“You don’t look alright.” He says but you can’t reply because even through your robe, a sweater and a shirt, his fingers feel like they are burning your skin.  
You almost immediately pull your arm away afraid you might not be able to stay sane if this continued. For all this time you looked at Percival from afar but this is your first interaction ever. And you feel like you’re ruining it completely.  
“I’m good, I’m sorry.” You apologize and you’re not sure for what but it makes Percival smile.  
“You’re a strange one.” He says and you start blushing letting out an awkward chuckle.  
“Probably.” You answer and you flinch when the bill rings. You raise your eyes from the ground. “I’m late.” You breathe out and Percival smiles again.  
“We’ve got Potions and professor is always late, so we have time.” He says and you calm down a bit. At least you now know what lecture you have.  
“Thank you for helping me.” You suddenly remember your books, waiting for Percival to give them back to you but he just turns and starts walking. Surprised you follow and catch up to him.  
“I’ll carry them for you. Just this once though.” He glances at you, obviously amused and you smile shyly.  
“Thanks.” You say but then suddenly a completely crazy idea comes to your mind and before you can’t even start talking yourself out of it you stop turning to Graves. “Will you go to the Christmas ball with me?” You ask and Percival now stops too, then turns to you, he’s surprised.  
“Isn’t it almost two months away?” He asks and you try not to choke on your own words.  
“Yeah, I know, but I figured… You know… If you won’t be going with someone else, then maybe…” You start mumbling so it just doesn’t get silent between you two and Percival chuckles as he watches you.  
“I’ll be glad to take you to a Christmas ball.” He says and you look at him, wide-eyed, completely shocked.  
“Are you… Are you sure?” You ask not believing he really just agreed and Percival laughs again.  
“Yes. Now come on, if we linger any longer we will be actually late.” He says and starts walking. You exhale with a biggest smile on your face, then catch up again.  
You continue walking in silence but another crazy idea comes to your mind as you see Percival’s free hand hanging by his side. You glance at it, then at his face and inhale deeply before you just grab his hand and hold it for a moment.  
He doesn’t show any expression as you do this and you feel a bit disappointed though you don’t know what you actually expected but as you let go of his hand, Percival grabs it and keeps holding it. You both smile as you walk and when you reach the classroom he stops turning to you.  
“Your books.” He says as you both let go of each other’s hands and gives you the books. You take them feeling like all of this can’t be real. “Talk to you after class?” He asks and you nod happily, not knowing what else to say.  
With a small smile he nods too and then opens the door for you.  
“You’re late!” Your teacher says and your smile disappears but only because you don’t want anyone seeing you this happy or the rumors will start flying. “Take your seats and catch up.” Teacher instructs and you enter with Percival close behind you.  
As you sit down in your seat next to Joanna she leans in with her eyes wide.  
“What happened?” She asks in a whisper and you turn to her with a bright smile on your lips.  
“Everything.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
